Extraordinary Mage
by ScarletSky153
Summary: As an Heir of Merlin and Morgana LeFay, Duo has a duty to help one side in the Wizarding War. He chose to help his brother, the youngest Potter. But, after he re-unit with his soulmate, other War begin... SLASH! 01x02, 03x04, 05xHP. Mind to RnR? Edited!


**EXTRAORDINARY MAGE**

_**Gundam WING to Studio SUNRISE**_

_**Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling**_

**A/N: This scenes are jumped, in the beginning of one scene they will be an explanation about the time jumping. Well, these are jump forward, from about at the end of HP HBP. When the Death Eaters came to Hogwarts, you know? Okay, and after this they will be two more chapters, all prologue. Chapter four will be the beginning of all stories, got it? Well, I separated it to three chapters because I thought one or two chapter is long enough and I don't want to rush. **

**Warning: This is SLASH fict, as I told you in the summary. Pair, the obvious one will be 03x04. 01x02 and 05xHP relationships are in progress, hell even not until the prologue three Wufei will meet Harry! **

**Summary: Duo has a younger brother, the youngest Potter. After war, he began to be an Auror secretly. After a year and some moths, Duo started to realize the Wizarding War will begin again, and he decided to help his brother, apparently because he is the 'God of Death' and a 'Mage', the Heir of Merlin and Morgana LeFay. But just before he left, he found his soulmate. Can he get together with him after the war? But after the Final Battle and he reunited with his soulmate, other problem rose, and slowly another Wizarding War begins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue One<strong>

"Damn, I'm bored!"

A pillow flew towards his head. "Take a job, you lazy-ass!"

His fast reflect made Duo leaned down, and the pillow missed his head. Wufei growled upset. Again, he missed his target, Duo's head.

The five ex-gundam pilot, from the end of the last war –means from about a year and some months ago- stick up together, they stayed in together. And tonight is a rare to have five of them staying at home together at the same time. Usually, Heero and Wufei had their mission, and Trowa and Quatre used to do whatever Quatre's business came to. Meanwhile, Duo will come back and forth in the house to do his real job, without make the other four ex-gundam pilots knew what is his _real _job.

This was one of their 'Movie Night', and five of them gather in the living room. Quatre got out for a moment to make some phone call. Trowa sat in one of the loveseat, waited for Quatre, while Heero and Wufei sat in the sofa while Duo sat in the carpet, his head rested between Heero and Wufei's knees.

They all were watching Lord of The Rings, where Wufei and Heero had an argument about all the myth creatures, and about how impossible the myth creatures had ever lived in the world.

'_Heck,' _Duo murmured to himself as he watched the movie and heard Wufei' and Heero' argument. '_Wish they knew all of it is real, live outside, in this earth, and I already faced some of them.'_

"Duo!"

Duo found himself jump, and his eyes searched Quatre, whom had an envelope in his hand.

And in a second Duo recognize the seal, and he froze in his place.

"Merlin… Q! What are you thinking? What if there's something-"

He didn't finish his sentence because he knew everyone may know _who _is he, so he decided to run into Quatre, and took the letter. Rip the envelope but keep it close, so then the others didn't get any clue about it.

_Don't cross the line, Duo. You didn't want Kingsley to kick your ass from the office before you done a big mission, don't you?_

"What's that?" the TV being ignored by Heero, Trowa, and Wufei. The Japanese walked into his friends, Trowa came to his lover while Wufei mutter under his breath but still stood up.

"It's a secret!"

"Duo-"

"He's right, Heero. It's a secret, with the highest level. It's only people who _knew _about it could read it." Quatre cut Heero's, then turn around to see Duo pale. "Duo? What's going on?"

"Fucking hell!_"_

"Duo? What's going on with them? Are you needed to leave now?"

With anger in his face, Duo threw the letter to Quatre. "Read it by yourself! I really hate them; they told about it _now!_ But the real is they _knew _about it for almost three days ago!_"_

Quatre read it quick, and then gave Duo an irritated look. "Well fuck! Now Duo, chill. Go now, you need to be there immediately."

"Yes, mother."

But before Duo gone, he took the nearest pillow, and threw it to Wufei. Unlucky Wufei didn't have time to missed the pillow.

"Maxwell!"

"Ha! You're wrong, Wuffers. I _have _a _real _job!"

And he ran into his room; the one with Heero. Then, a second after he ran out, with his auror's robe, with hand and body protective.

"Quatre, I leave now! Don't let the wards down, or _anyone _down the ward!"

"Roger!"

Duo ran out the room, out the house, ignored the shout Heero delivered to him.

The explanation can be done other day. Now, the important is he _must _come to Hogwarst at time! Or… the Death Eaters will be uncontrolled.

Outside the wards he had built in secret, Duo spin in the spot and apparate.

Meanwhile inside, Quatre ran to his room and hide Duo's letter. He knew very well to not let Duo's secret out.

"Quatre, what-"

"Heero."Quatre's voice looked like the ZERO one, and Heero closed his mouth instantly. "As hard as you want to question me, I will not and cannot answer it. It's not my own secret you wanted to know so badly. It's Duo's, and many other people."

"But how-"

"It's an incident. I saw his worked." Quatre confess. It's true, however. When they two had mission together, Quatre accidently saw Duo used magic, and contact the ministry. And with a little push, Duo told him all. Not the entire, Quatre knew it. Every skipped detail will be full by other person. The shocked thing was the person is Relena.

Who'll put Relena's name on the top list of person who knew the _real _story of Duo's life? Everyone whom knew them know that Relena hate Duo because that braided boy really close to her crush, Heero. So it's a shock to know Relena knew Duo better than its appeared.

He shook his head, sighed. "I'm so sorry Heero, but it's not mine to be revealed. I didn't have any right to tell it, even if there's no that stupid security protocol."

Even if he feels upset, Heero didn't let it appear. He only nodded. "Hn,"

Trowa went out, back to the tv room. Heero walked after him, but he stopped in the door, spin towards Quatre. "He's safe, isn't he?"

"I won't say he came home health, but I swear he'll be alive."

_And you must, Duo! __Any__bad as__Death__Eaters__and__Voldemort__attacked__Hogwarts__,__you__have to survive__!_

.

.

* * *

><p>Five weeks later…<p>

Now, it's only Heero, Duo and Wufei, stay in the same Quatre's house. Wufei was doing some meditation in the backyard; Heero was busy in his laptop –as always- while Duo was doing something-whatever-it-is beside of him.

The Japaneseglances. Heero didn't know what's wrong with the boy beside him. He used to play with his joker-mask, he used it all the time. But now? No, he used to be quiet. And that make Heero_scared. _The Heero never-scare-of-anything Yuy scared of their friend because of their behavior changed.

Five weeks ago…

Just after Duo came back from his mission-whatever-it-was for almost two weeks, he changed. Never pulled some pranks to them. His jokes didn't same. It almost looked like… he lost his joker-mask. Heero always knew, like his Perfect-Soldier mask, Duo used his joke. But, now, it's missing. His insomniacs become worst. Heero knew this because Duo is his roommate. Four night in a row in his first week after returned, Heero wakened up because Duo screamed in his sleep; nightmares. And that made Duo can't sleep everynight.

Duo managed to sleep peacefully after a full week without sleep. Exhausted. And Heero saw Duo drank something, and that something-in-a-black-bottle made Duo slept without nightmares.

This changed make Heero anxious half to the death, but yeah, he never show it. But still… he concerned with his best friends.

Duo sighed heavily. He knew Heero stared at him from his corner of the eyes, even if his hand didn't leave the keyboard. He really wanted to tell him...

He never believed, will never ever believed his godfather killed one of the strongest Wizard in the world, the Light Lord itself, willfully. He knewSev is a double agent. But he's in Dumbledore side. Firstly, because his godson was missing and _that _was caused by the Dark Lord, and secondly because he promised Lily to take care of her sons if something had ever done to her and James. But… the reason he killed Dumbledore… is a complicated riddle.

That night, Sev saw him, although he was hiding in the shadow. His grey eyes saw Duo's violet eyes. There was pain, guilt, and sadness there. But why?

The next thing he knew, Severus Snape disappeared with Draco Malfoy.

Cursed his own stupidity, Duo throw the rubic in his hand to the sofa acrosshim; make him get the Death Glare by the Perfect Soldier.

"Duo!"

Sighed, Duo leaned into the sofa. "M'sorry, Heero. Didn't mean to."

Heero shook his head, but the next second his attention drown back to the report in front of him. He knew Duo was frustrated, but why, he never know. But of course, it must've related to the incident three months ago.

But before his mind gone away too far, Wufei stepped in with a letter in his hand.

"I found this in the back yard." He said, showed the letter clearly to Duo and Heero. "It was meant to 'Auror Derriel Potter', and we knew in this house no one own that name-"

But Wufei's words was cut by Duo's sound. " From who?" he asked, shaked a bit. He really, really didn't want his friends knew about his real name; not yet.

Wufei gave Duo a look. This letter, he though maybe was a trap, from someone, enemies maybe? "Dunno, but in the stampt there's a letter," he growled a bit, "MM. What's that?"

"Here! Give it to me!"

Even before Wufei reacted to his attitude, Duo took the letter from the Chinesse hand, his eyes widened. Fear.

The only one whom didn't afraid of his wrath using his real name was Kingsley, but if Kingsley gave him a letter...

... does it means as Voldemort already took over England?

Damn! Please don't! if something had ever done to his brother…

"_Duo,_

_If you read this, then I and so many Orde of Phoenix fight the Death Eaters and Voldemort itself, here in the Ministry of Magic. Voldemort use__d__ Pius Thickness as his puppet, controlled the Ministry. We can't fight him; we lost so many people in a short day._

_Its only a warning. Wherever you stay, __don't you dare come back to England.__It's not save._

_And, unfortunately, your brother and his friends, Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Ron Weasley, were missing after the wedding of Bill and Fleur. __Don't search them.__You may get a great danger. It's enough only one head to be hunting for, yours didn't need to._

_I tell you, if we ever need any help, we will contact you. But for now, it's the best for us to hide, until Voldemort get a big step._

_Don't even think to go to office now. Death Eaters roam around freely. If they notice you, they will as happy as a succubus found its meal to bring you to their Lord._

_I don't know what was your problem with Dark Lord, nor I want to know. The important is, you__'re__ safe._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley S."_

He read it loudly... he didn't notice it.

Fuck!

As fast as he realize his mistake, his hand close his mouth, as if he tried to swallowed back what he'd say some second ago. He saw Heero and Wufei, watched him in a curiosity, and he gave back a horror one.

Damn, damn, damn!

Why' in Merlin name he talked it a loud?

"Duo," as usual, it's Heero's voice, cold. "From who? What was it mean?"

He looked down, cannot see into his crush and friend eyes. He squeezed the letter, refused to let it go. "You all heard it. From Kingsley."

"But _who?"_

"Let me say," Duo's word wondered, didn't dare to look at them, "My superior, my guide in my training, the one I owe my life to –it can be count- and the man I respect." His answer straight and monotone, didn't give Heero a change to argue.

"Duo-"

"Don't start this please, Heero. I need some break after the… news_."_

Its hurt, really. Heero realise, whatever it was, Duo hide something from him, and not trust him enough to tell him the truth. Its really... hurt. Why Duo didn't trust him? Is he really meant to be his best friend? Even now, Heero saw Duo in different ways, not the same as he used to be long time ago. Duo changed him, yes. But he never though this change made him-

Damn... why he become such this soft?

But still... the pain lays in his heart now. He feels bad; really bad one. He feels like... Duo, slowly, dissapear from his eyes.

Feels like Duo avoid his presence.

And really... it feels hurt.

And Heero hates it.

.

.

* * *

><p>It's only a few months away; four he counted. But yeeees, Kingsley gave him a bloody letter, told him to immediately go to office, <em>now, <em>right at this moment, to face Umbridge. Something about 'good-auror-guard-her-to-face-some-mudblood'.

Fucking bastard, Duo muttered under his breathe.

He didn't protest because he got a job, no. But become UMBRIDGE bodyguard… damn. As bad as become Relena's!

But no, not that bad, he denied. At least Relena knew how to hold her tongue if Duo got pissed. Not Umbridge.

He tried to say 'no' to this 'mission', but Kingsley didn't want to hear no from him, not if it's a safe time to get out and face the Wizarding World. Maybe make his brother out from his safe place too. So then, by cursing Kingsley, Duo gave his 'okay' and get ready.

Lucky there's only Trowa and Quatre. Quatre knew about it… and maybe Trowa will understand. Later.

In this safe house, the only person who understand about his condition, his 'world's condition, only Quatre. But he was okay with that. One is better than nothing at all.

"Q?"

They all gathered in the living room, with him read his letter one more, Quatre and Torwa sat in the loveseat and watch the movie.

"Yeah?"

"I got a job."

Quatre straightened his position, his eyes flew to Duo. "Really? Finally,"

Trowa giggled while Duo snickered. "Oh Q-ball, you always _know _I get a job if they really _need _me."

Quatre waved his hand. "So, well, the great Duo Maxwell, what can I do for you?"

Duo took a glance to Trowa. "If anything happened to me- no listen! If anything happened to me, you know where is my will, my belonging. You know where to take _all _my belonging and gold. I will go to the minister now, who knows what will wait me there."

Quatre rest his head in Trowa chest. "Oh Duo, we know, _you_ know you're strong!"

"I'm Shinigami after all!" Duo grinned, and gave him the letter. "That's my mission. Trowa may know; I knew I can't keep my secret forever because this bloody war."

Quatre nodded, gave Trowa the letter. "So, when will you come home?"

"As soon as possible, maybe tonight pass. Don't get a shock if I bring my brother to heal or his friends."

Trowa looked at Duo. "You have a brother?"

Duo's grin widened, and he nodded.

"Yup! A younger brother name Harry. Harry Potter."

Trowa eyes bigger. "So you are _the_oldest Potter!"

Duo drop his jaw. "You knew?"

Trowa nodded. "Harry Potter once saves me from the OZ while I had a solo mission to England. I only remembered him because he had the same eyes like me, and a face like yours."

"Okay then, so my brother definitely had the Gryffindor." Duo grinned again, and punched the air. "Soooo, I don't need to explain this to you, you already knew my brother. I may take him while I came back to healed him, and then let him go to continue his mission. Maybe he will take something to eat and to take out-"

"That will be easy," Quatre smiled and took Trowa hand. "We will go shopping grocery this evening. Then we had something to do, nee Trowa?"

Trowablushed a bit, and then murmured, "If you wanted to, little one."

Quatre smiled, and looked at Duo again. "So then, what time you will leave?"

"About half an hour Q-ball, please took something easy to eat in forest or something. And thanks a lot! I will get ready, then."

He got a twin nodded before headed upstairs. While Quatrewas sure Duo has disappeared, he leaned to his lover.

"How do you know about his brother?" he asked.

Trowa brushed his hand to Quatre's hand. "As I told you, when I had a solo mission to England. In there, in London, OZ surrounded me. Then I saw Harry Potter, and he told me to hide in his house. It's a luck his relative didn't there for a while. He helped me healed my wound, then fed me. After OZ passed that area, I asked his name and if he had any other family. He only said Derriel Potter, but I don't know who was he. And now I knew," he shrugged. "I must've known about it, actually. Because while I saw Harry, it's like to saw Duo in his younger age, you know? About in his fourteen. But without his braid, and Harry's hair is black."

Quatre nodded. "Both of them… really had a hard life."

Trowa starred, confused. "I understand about Duo, but what about-"

Whatever his word next, it's left unsaid because Duo beamed into the room with a robe. "By Q, Tro, see ya!"

Quatre waved his hand, while Trowa looked Duo in shock.

"What-"

"That's what I mean, they both different." Quatre sighed. Duo had told him that he can tell his 'little-secret' to Trowa. But it's hard. "Duo is a wizard."

Trowa stared his 'little-one' in shocked. "Wizard? As like Zechs?" He knew Zechs is a wizard, but he didn't know if Duo is one of them.

Now it's Quatre turn to be shock. "You knew about Zechs?"

Trowa nodded. "I, uh, accidently saw him used a little of his 'magic'."

"So do I. He saved my life with a consequence revealed his true identity, and get to the prison. But he managed to talk to Kingsley to trust me; he said we all will know, in time."

Trowa nodded. "I think it's time to us to leave, for some shopping to do, right?"

Quatre smiled. "Right, love. Come on!"

Quatre jumped and took Trowa hand, pull him to his feet, and together they went to garage and take one of the car there.

The evening went well, the pair took many canned food, and everything Duo's brother need to camp in the forest.

Then, after put the bag in kitchen, the pair went to the room for working (Quatre) and playing some games (Trowa). After several hours, about seven p.m both of them heard opened the door and stepped in.

"Q-ball, Tro-man! We're home!"

The pair jumped from where they sat and headed to the door.

"Duo, you can't yell that loud in other's house!"

"Come on 'Mione, you know me!"

Some sniffed. "Yeah, I knew you are _SlytherinOut of Characteristic_."

"I still wondered _why _you are in that snake dorm, not in Gryffindor."

Quatre and Trowa came at time to see Duo with two other boys and one girl. Duo face lilted up when he saw the two lovers, and beamed to them. "Q! Tro! Hey how!"

Quatre gave Duo a look. " nearly nineteen. Act like an adult!"

"But Quaaaat," Duo gave his best 'puppy-eyes' and looked at the blond, "Act like an adult is sooo bored!"

Someone smack Duo's head and growled. "Watch your behave, Duo!"

Duo turned around and faced the boy with messy hair just like Heero and green eyes just like Trowa. But the eyes not the usual green, it was the most emerald green Quatre had ever see. But again… the eyes carried something like them.

A soldier's eyes.

"Harry! Don't be so violent!"

The read headed grinned. "Oh boy, the oldest one beaten by the youngest one!"

Duo turned to him. "Shut up, Weasley!"

"Potters! Ron!" the girl yelled. "Behave!"

"Yes mum!" the three of them answered in union, then grinned. The girl rolled her eyes, and put her hands to her waist.

Duo smiled innocently and turned again to Quatre and Trowa, who saw the scene with smile.

"Hey Q, Tro, meet my brother and his friends!"

The boy, Duo's brother, smile politely. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter, nice to finally meet you. Duo talked a lot about you all." He offered his hand, and Quatre took it and shook it.

"I'm QuatreWinner, it's nice to finally meet you too. The Daily Prophet didn't talk too much." Quatre smiled, wondered _why _Duo didn't as polite as his brother. "And this is my boyfriend, Trowa Barton." Trowa only nodded politely.

Harry only smiled, and then the read head stepped forward. "I'm Ron Weasley, Harry's best mate."

The girl smiled brightly to the couple. "I'm Hermione Granger. It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Winner, and Mr. Barton."

The couple nodded, and Duo beamed. "Come on guys, come in!"

The six of them walked to the living room, Duo who literally bounce all over the place took Harry's hand and dragged his brother to there. Hermione only shook her head while Ron hid his grinned. Quatre and Trowalooked each other and shook their heads.

In the living room, Duo force Harry to sit and took of the robe. Harry yelped, but Duo ignored it.

"Duo, what the hell-"

"You're bleeding." The braided man said simply; force his brother to rip the shirt too.

Harry gave up, and let his brother took his clothes. "Okay, okay. Whatever you say, brother."

Duo looked at the scar. "Because of a cutting hex, huh?But didn't as deep as I though."

Harry only snickered. "I managed to dodge it but it was Dolohov there."

Duo muttered something in Japanese about it. While the Golden Trio watched the older Potter with confusion, the former Gundam Pilots watched the self-proclaimeShinigami.

"Duo," Quatre warned, "Don't."

Duo looked at Quatre, ignoring the questioning look from the Weasley boy and Hermione. "But Quaaaat-"

Quatre gave him a glare. "No. We don't want to get into a trouble."

"Especially with a capital T," Trowa muttered, added his lover' sentence.

Duo rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. As you wish. But come on Quat, any medicine kit?"

Quatre nodded and walked outside, and Trowa walked to the kitchen, while Hermione and Ron started to pull out their belonging to the floor.

Duo watched them, and waved his hand and the thing from the bag pulled out. "Anything you wanted or needed?"

Hermione think for a while. "Hmm… maybe some food. And some clothes. Tent, books and others are here."

Duo's smiled widened. "Well, that's good because I managed to ask Quat and Tro to buy some food down in the city!"

"Duo-"

"No buts, Har. I knew you _need _something for the trip, nee?"

Harry stuck his tongue out, and Duo laughed. At that time, Quatre came in with a box.

"Here," the blonde handed the box, and then sat in the sofa, watched Duo's worked.

Duo, without his magic, washed the blood from his brother's shoulder, and gave it an antiseptic, then put a bandage there.

"Too tight?"

Harry shook his head.

"Okay then, done!"

At that time, Trowa came in and then announce, "Dinner's ready!"

Duo jump up. "Good! 'Cause Merlin help me I'm hungry! What's for today, Tro?"

"It's Italian."

"Oookay, come on guys!" Duo walked toward kitchen, mention his friends to walk too.

"Is that okay? We didn't mean to bother you-"

"That's okay, Ms. Granger," Quatre cut, and walked to the door. "You are Duo's friends, and his friends are always opened to us."

Hermione smile then nodded, and pull Ron to his feet. Then, Ron helped Harry put his clothes back but forget the robe. The trio walked towards kitchen, quietly.

The dinner done well enough, the talk flow smoothly, Duo with his jokes and Harry with his sarcastic (only to his brother, actually) and Ron with his behavior and Quatre with his mother-hen. After that, Duo takes the paper bag full of food, and mention them back to the living room. Trowa excuse himself to have a talk with Catherine in the phone.

"This," Duo handed the bag, "Is for food. For your clothes, Hermione, maybe I can transfigurate it a bit. And for you two, you can borrow my t-shirt and everything."

The three of them nodded.

"Anything? Needed some potion?"

The golden trio shook their head.

"Okay then." Duo waved his hand again, and a piece of paper came from the air. "I knew you managed to get one horcrux, the Slytherin one. But this is _war;_you needed some practice and tutor. I had connection to many mentor, you may need it. Not may, you _must _need it. It helps, with both Defense and Dark Arts itself. Believe me, it's useful. So with duel, wandless, knife and sword fight, and everything."

Harry smiled, and tough how lucky he was, had a brother who really care. "Thanks, Duo."

"This," Duo handed, and point to one name. "Started from this. He is in the space, I knew. But Doctor J is my tutor first and if he knew your name and ability, he may help you. This is the ticket to L2, use this."

Harry looked really happy, but sad also. "Duo, this is too much-"

"Nonsense." Duo cut it. Quatre smiled; he knew how much Duo wanted a family. And he is lucky he get to know his brother and his real world. "At least this is a minor thing I can do to you all. The plane leave tomorrow, nine a.m. Is that okay?"

Hermione smiled and hug Duo. "Oh Duo, this is more than okay! We really lucky to get your help here."

"Hey, can't abandoned you all, hu?"

They both smiled, and Duo let them go. "Come on, its nine already. Go to sleep!"

Duo pushed Hermione to one room, then yelled to Quatre. "Q-ball! Can Mioneused the room beside mine?"

"Used it!"Quatre shouted back.

"Good!" then Duo get back to the brown hair girl. "Come on, come in! Use this. I had many t-shirt, use this," Duo waved his hand and a t-shirt came from the door beside Hermione's room. "This is my t-shirt, use it!"

"Thank's Duo!"

"No prob, sweetheart." The British pilot grinned, and pushed Hermione to the room. After a little briefing about the room, Duo back to the living room and watch Harry and Ron debated about the necklace.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

The two boy looked up, and Harry waved the Slytherin's necklace. "This. We debated if we used it or we put it in the bag."

"Put it," Duo said. "Don't used it. Merlin only knows what harm you will got from that thing."

Harry nodded and put it in the bag. Then they stood up, and walked together with Duo.

"Ron, Harry, if you wanted you can share a room in Mione's other side. This side is mine with Heero," Duo gestured the door to the room he stayed, and then point a door across them. "There's Quat and Tro, beside them is Wufei. Fei and Hee-chan gone for a mission, they will come back the day after tomorrow."

The boys nodded, and murmured 'thanks' and then come in to the room.

Duo sighed after the boys come in, and then open his own door, and come in. He changed clothes, ignored whoever which t-shirt was, his or Heero's. But maybe he took Heero's on purpose; he missed Heero's smelled near him.

Damn, how he _really _missed Heero.

.

.

Tomorrow came fast, and Duo says goodbye to Harry and the others. They took some of Duo's wizard clothes, and for Hermione, he transfigure it.

Harry wore a wizard robe for battle one, from leather but it's not a burred in a battle. The color is brown, the neck is high. It opened in the front side. He used Duo's brown t-shirt, the tight one, and jeans with black boot. Ron used similar robe to Harry, but used a leather trousers instead of jeans. Hermione used a battle robe too, but for a witch, with white tank top and black trousers and a boot too.

They waved their hands to Duo, Quatre, and Trowa, and then apparate to a dark alley beside the airport.

Duo smiled as his brother and his friends gone.

"Are you sure G will handle them?"

Duo turned around to Quatre and smiled. "Dunno, but it worth to try. If G didn't want to, I got other names, so they can go to them. I already owled them, so they will know my brother will come."

"Hope Allah gave them all luck," Quatre sighed and put a hand in Duo's shoulder, gave his 'brother' strength.

Duo only nodded. "Yes, we can only hope."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's my first time wrote in both this fandom and in English, well maybe its suck. Tell me if you wanted this fict to be continued, or I may delete it. Please, I really **_**need **_**your comment! And I really need a BETA! Anyone wanted to?**

**Well, still THANKS A LOT for reading this! REVIEW!**


End file.
